Far from an angel
by fenrir's.little.girl
Summary: Fled from his home and lifestyle with the cullens, what happens when Jasper finds his la tua cantante one night in the streets of a historical english town, in the heart of a 4 yr old girl? Please read, better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Midnight, my favourite time of time. I was stalking the streets of Rochester, searching for new prey. I was so very far from home, and, more importantly, my family. I had been hunting since dark, taking my mind off all i had left behind. A strong blast of wind blew from behind me, sending the most mouthwatering scent i've ever smelt, towards me. I inhaled, venom oozing from my teeth, my lips automatically curling over them in a snarl, and i set off towards my next target. I didn't have to travel far, as after tearing round a corner i came to a stop infront of a small yet cosy, red brick house. The intoxicating scent was pouring from an open window on the second floor. It smelt divine, a strange mix of vanilla and chocolate, i'd never smelt anything like it.

There was a Television playing downstairs, with a woman in her mid-thirties watching it. She smelt pleasant, similar to the dog asleep on the porch, but was nothing compared to the awaiting meal upstairs. I glanced at her once before scaling the wall quickly and into the open window above. Looking around in surprise, i found myself standing in a lemon coloured room, with pictures of teddies and pic-nics covering the walls. The was a small bookcase,filled with pictures books, next to the Porta- potty. On the far side of the room was a bed, occupied by a small child. She was sitting crosslegged under the covers, looking at me curiously. She was beautiful. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her perfect little nose was scrunched up in curiousity, and her green eyes sparkled with excitement. Her pearly pink lips were puckered into a perfect 'o'. To finish it off she had a mop of bright red angel curls, tumbling onto her shoulders and down her back. Under her arm she clutched a white rabbit, that looked extremely battered. There was excitement and curiousity radiating off her, and i felt a pang of guilt at the thought of me ever hurting her. What had she done to deserve this terrible fate? She was simply a little girl.

"Hello," she said perfectly, her voice perfect. "My name's Phoenix. What's yours?" It took me a moment to answer.

"Jasper Whitlock," I whispered, wincing involuntarily at the use of my old name. She nodded, satisfied she knew the stranger's name. She looked at me, calculating for a moment.

"Are you an angel?" she asked me eventually, looking at me shyly through her thick lashes. I almost laughed at the irony of it. I was, after all, far from an angel.

"No," i answered carefully, "Why would you think that?" She shook her head before looking at me squarely.

"Can i tell you a secret?" She asked. I nodded, and after she motioned for me to come over, i raised a single eyebrow, never moving from my spot by the window. The room was stifling, filled with her scent, and the window was my only form of fresh, non- tainted air. Looking back at the little girl, she pouted when she saw i wasn't moving. I caved, my heart filling with warmth as she smiled when i started to walk towards her hesitantly. After i knelt down to her eye level, she leaned forward slightly and whispered, "My daddy's with the angels. I thought you were taking me to see him. I miss my daddy," her lip quivered, and her eyes filled with tears.

"No, no, don't cry please," i begged as i wiped away a fallen tear trailing down her cheek with my thumb. She lifted her eyes, and stretched her arms out towards me. I hesitated, but looking at her tortured expression, her nose running and her cheeks stained, i knew i coudn't deny her what she wanted. Wrapping my arms carefully around her, i lifted her gently from the bed, holding my breath as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She sighed and buried her face into my chest. Goodness knows how long i stood there for, just holding her close. I really didn't cared. The feel of hre warm skin near mine, her shallow breathing and the stammering of her heart soothed me, and for the first time since i left home, i felt content.

Her breathing became deeper and slower. Her grip loosened and her head dropped onto my shoulder. I froze in panic, wondering what had happened. Was my grip too tight? Had i hurt her? I was relieved to hear a soft snore and chuckled, realising she had fallen asleep. I laid her gently back in her bed before turning away. Her smell maybe a drug to me, but there was no way she would die by my hands. Not now, not ever. I would never hurt Phoenix.

Walking slowly back to the window, i sighed and placed out foot on the ledge. I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me and i turned to find Phoenix sitting back up in bed.

"Are you leaving?" She asked quietly. I turned to look at her, to catch her gaze one last time but she was looking at the floor. I walked back to her bed and sat down next to her, pulling the blaket back over her and lying her down.

"Yes, Phoenix," i replied, just as quietly.

"Are you coming back?" she asked, still looking at the floor. I sighed, wishing i could give her a different answer. I desperately wanted to stay, her calming presence was very addicting, but it was not in her best interests. For her to be safe again, i would need to move and leave her behind.

It suddenly shocked me how i could care for something this much in this short space of time. I barely knew anything about her, yet i was protective, the the point of possessive. While i was having this epiphany, i failed to notice that Phoenix had turned away from me completely. I did notice however, when something rather soft hit the side of my head. Turning, i saw that Phoenix had just thrown her rabbit at me, to get my attention.

"You could've just called my name. You didn't need to hit me," i said, angrily, getting up quickly and heading to the window. Just as i was about to jump out i heard a small voice.

"I did. You weren't listening to me," she whispered, "and you didn't answer my question either. Are you coming back?"

"No. I'm sorry," I expected her to cry and closed my eyes waiting, knowing the sound would tear me apart.

"Oh," she finally answered and i looked up in shock. She was looking at me, smiling sweetly. "Come here, please," she asked, holding her hand out. I immediately went back to her bed. There were so many emotions radiating off her that it surprised me how she was coping as well as she was.

"Goodbye," she whispered, wrapping her small arms around me once more. I lifted her into my arms and laid back on her bed, her curled up on my chest. She sighed and held on tightly. I kissed the top of her head as she pulled back to look into my eyes. She tilted her head slightly to the side and bit her lip, deep in thought. Suddenly she leant forward and kissed my cheek. I raised my eyebrow in amusement as she blushed and looked down at my chest.

I carefully laid her back down in bed and brushed her curls off her face. Her eyes closed at my touch and she sighed, perfectly at peace. A strong wave of contentment drifted towards me and i closed my eyes for a moment, smiling slightly.

"Goodnight, Phoenix," I whispered and launched myself out of her window. Landing in a crouch on her lawn, i noticed that the dog on the porch was still asleep and the woman hadn't even moved from the couch that she occupied an hour before. Looking back at the window i sighed, i missed her already. There was something about her, and it wasn't just the call of her blood. She was so innocent and pure. She knew nothing of pain and malice. But at the same time she wasn't naive, or ignorant of the world. She knew it wasn't always a happy place, having already lost the one man she should always be able to count on. Just like i lost the peron i should always be able to count on; Alice. I would always love Alice, just as she would always love me. But times had changed since i looked at her with passion or lust. She was simply my sister and very good friend. However the news of her finding comfort in the arms of another still infuriated me, so much so that i fled my house and lifestyle. I simply needed time to think, to find myself. I was always the 3rd wheel in the Cullen household, never quite fitting in as well as the others because of my upbringing. That put aside, Alice's opinion of me still mattered very much. She helped me out of my darkest times and helped me find faith, both in myself and others. How would she feel if she saw me now? I've not only gone against everything she and my family believes in, but to be be willing, an hour ago, to Slawter an innocent child for the sake of a feed. I may be a vampire, but i am not sadistic. Though, i am far from an angel.


	2. AN

Hey guys

Wow this is embarrassing. I haven't updated for TWO YEARS! :O i'm so sorry :'(

I'm posting this to all of my stories on fanfiction, just to see if people want me to update or if I should just leave them...

So if you'd like me to continue writing my fanfictions, and update them regularly, then tell me in a review or pm which ones you'd like me to update!

Thank you for all your support in the past and I hope I don't disappoint you again

Lots of love

Fenrirs. Little. Girl


End file.
